1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug-type connection arrangement for a hose and a pipe. The arrangement includes a sleeve having an outer wall and an inner wall between which the hose can be inserted and clamped from one end of the sleeve. The arrangement has at the other end of the sleeve a first annular groove with an open resilient connecting ring which extends over more than 180° and can be locked with the sleeve as well as with the pipe, and a sealing ring for sealing the sleeve relative to the pipe in the connected state of the pipe and the hose.
2. Description of the Related Art
An arrangement of the above-described type is known from DE 197 40 649 B4. In this arrangement, the connecting ring is of spring steel wire. The legs of the ring are pushed tangentially through circumferential slots of the pipe and in the outer wall of the sleeve located one above the other, wherein the pipe has been pushed onto the outside of the sleeve in the outer wall of the sleeve. The edges of the outer slots are forced outwardly and the edges of the inner slots are forced outwardly and inwardly. This results in projections which form axially acting abutments for the legs of the connecting ring for holding together the pipe and the sleeve. The spring steel wire has a round cross section. Consequently, the legs of the connecting ring can be pressed radially outwardly when a high axial load acts on the connection until the legs are forced over the outwardly pressed edges of the slots, so that the connection is separated. Since the legs of these edges also apply a point-like load, there is the danger that the edges are deformed under the pressure of the legs.
For separating the connection by radially pulling off the connecting ring, the connecting ring is in actual practice provided in its upper transverse portion between the legs with a protrusion which projects in a locking manner radially beyond the circumference of the pipe, wherein the protrusion is intended to be engaged by a tool or by hand.
The sealing ring is seated in the first annular groove between the annular groove and the pipe. Dirt may penetrate through the slots in the pipe which may contaminate the sealing ring if the connection is separated several times and the connection is once again coupled, so that the sealing ring is no longer providing a tight seal.